


Dinner Date

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light Swearing, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy seeks shelter with a stranger in the restaurant.





	Dinner Date

"I know you're waiting for your blind date but I just saw someone I am avoiding so please let me sit here and pretend we're dating so I don't have to deal with them and you're also kinda cute?"

Cobra glanced up from his drink menu, utterly surprised by the sudden word vomit hurled at him. To his even greater bewilderment, the woman didn't even pause to hear his response. She had already sat down across from him and was doing her best to hide behind the ridiculously tall menu, long, blonde strands of hair poking out from behind it in wild wisps.

"…I beg your fucking pardon?" he finally spluttered. It honestly took quite a bit to startle him, but he felt like this qualified.

"Please, I'm really desperate!" she hissed, angling the menu a little further to block herself more effectively from the passersby. "First round for you and your date are on me!"

Cobra's irritation slowly drained away, and an amused smirk touched his lips. This might prove to be entertaining while he waited. "I'm curious about why you think I'm on a date."

"You're at a booth, not the bar, you've clearly put at least a little effort into your outfit. Clearly not an internet date, or you'd be checking your dating app to make sure you identify the person. Even if it was family or friends, you've been here for longer than I have, and you'd be calling in to see where they are since they're clearly late."

He let out a snort. "What, do you think you're a detective or something?"

A moment passed, and then she slowly closed her menu and lowered it. She was prettier than Cobra had expected, and a good sight younger than him, too. "Novelist, actually. Though mystery's not really my genre," she admitted. She held out her hand. "Name's Lucy, by the way."

Cobra extended his own. "Erik," he introduced himself as they shook. "Most people call me Cobra, though."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she withdrew her hand. "Cobra? I take it there's a story behind that?"

"Is that the novelist talking, or the woman who spouted a bunch of nonsense at me, called me cute, and invaded my booth?"

Red crept across the bridge of her nose. "…I said the cute part out loud?"

"Yeah."

She coughed awkwardly. "At any rate, I think the person I was avoiding is gone now, so I should get going too…"

"Hold it, writer-girl," Cobra interrupted. "I do believe you promised me and my 'date' a round."

Lucy stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not sure you want me sitting here when your date arrives…"

"Oh, I'm not here on a date," he explained. Catching sight of a group of people beyond Lucy, Cobra beckoned to them. "Or at least… I  _wasn't_."

"Hey, Cobra," a man said, approaching the table. "Sorry we were so late… who's this?"

"My date," Cobra quipped. "Lucy, meet my foster siblings. Midnight, Sorano, Richard, Sawyer, and Kinana." He grinned as her jaw dropped. "Lucy said the first round is on her, guys."


End file.
